This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A recessed light is a light fixture that is installed into an opening in a ceiling. When the recessed light is installed, the recessed light provides the appearance of light shining from a hole in the ceiling. The light is concentrated in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or a narrow spotlight.
A recessed light includes housing and trim. The housing can be mounted between ceiling joists. Alternatively, the housing can be mounted directly to the ceiling, which may occur when the recessed light is retrofitted to an existing ceiling. The housing contains a lamp holder for holding a light bulb and providing electricity to the light bulb. The trim is typically a ring that fits within the opening in the ceiling and extends around the light bulb to hide the housing.
Air may leak through a recessed light between a conditioned space of a building and an unconditioned space of the building, especially if the recessed light is older. Older recessed lights are typically very porous, and newer lights typically provide a better seal or barrier. However, even some newer, inexpensive recessed lights may not be sealed well.
Liners have been developed that can be retrofitted in a recessed light to prevent airflow through the recessed light. However, these liners require mounting hardware such as screws and brackets, and are therefore costly and difficult to install. Therefore, a need exists for a liner that has a simple design and is easy to install.